


Unleash the kracken

by Keepoffthegrass



Series: A man for all seasons [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: I have the worst writers block at the moment! I've never really had it before and I'm not enjoying it, especially as I'm trying to finish a book that I'd like to get published...:(  So I thought I would write some snippets of ideas that are/have been knocking around in my head to see if it helps.Might expand some if I enjoy writing it and it has some interest...Any tips or advice very welcome!! Xo





	Unleash the kracken

**Author's Note:**

> The man from uncle was one of those shows I watched as a kid (re runs, not original! Not that old lol) and I saw the modern film recently, which I quite enjoyed actually. Then I went on the Google and learned that lan Fleming created Napoleon Solo (but everyone prefers the Russian, and what with Ben Whishaw having Russian blood) this came about...

Bond sat waiting in the plush chamber that preceded M's office, with a bland, blank, but also slightly bored look on his face, which expertly hid his inner annoyance. It had taken months of training and practice to achieve such a look (though the boredom was his own personal touch) and it had served him well.

The reason for his vexation? Two weeks ago M had informed him that he had to work with some Russian agent on something; something top secret and super important. Something that would result in disaster for both countries should they fail to cooperate, and so all ego and petty rivalries had to be put aside.

That was all well and good, but Bond didn't like having to work with someone whom he knew nothing about!  
How could he really trust a Russian to have his back?  
Then again, he mused, imagining someone tall and blonde (rather like himself his ego sniggered), no one said he... there was a chance of it being a female agent...

He resisted the urge to check his watch and instead let his gaze sweep the room. Miss Moneypenny had the day off and there was a redhead filling with her back to the room. For all that people say that they are passionate, as a rule gingers left Bond cold, but she did have curves in all the right places so he enjoyed the view until he heard the door open.

Glancing up he saw a skinny dark haired 'bright young thing' engrossed in some tech he held in one hand.  
Bond hadn't seen him before, but he looked the type to have taken over from Villers, and Bond caught his eye.

"I could really use a coffee, I think it's going to be a long day" he asked, not in a hopeful tone, because he had no doubt that his request would be granted. He did however flash a smile that both men and women were charmed by.

"Certainly. How do you take it?"

"Black, no sugar, preferably stirred anticlockwise"

Bond had drunk a third of the pretty decent coffee, and was debating with himself over getting reds number, when M finally strolled in.  
"Ah Bond, I see you've already met your new partner Mr Kuryakin" 

"Congratulations, you've just been poisoned" the bright young thing, who had sounded so Oxbridge educated previously, suddenly had an unmistakable Soviet accent and Bond felt his stomach drop a little.  
"Is this really the best MI6 has to offer?!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the fact that Kuryakin sounds a bit like kracken...I know, I'm crazy


End file.
